A Prankster's Love
by FredWeasleyFan1302
Summary: Harry Fred and George are pranksters that are well known around Hogwarts but what happens when they each fall in love
1. A Day Unlike Any Other

_**Harry is in the same year as Fred and George .**_

 _ **This one introduces George's feelings**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters except Roy and Sarah**_

 _ **A Prankster's Love**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Day Unlike Any Other**_

What is home? To 6th Harry Potter it was Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, the only place he felt he truly belonged. To fellow 6th years Fred and George Weasley, it was each other's and Harry's company. For 6 years the three of them had been notorious for pranking nearly everyone in the school: Filch the caretaker, the twins' sister Ginny, Hermione Granger (a know it all 6th year ,who always tried to get them into trouble, always campaigning against racism because she was treated as inferior by the Slytherin because she was black and muggle born), even Dumbledore himself once. But none of them compare to the amount of pranks they've pulled on Roy Peters. Roy was their 'worst enemy' at Hogwarts, he was obnoxius, discriminative, rude and a Slytherin! Of course they didn't get away with these pranks (well maybe a couple), oh no, they knew the lay out of both Filch and McGonagall's offices like the back of their hand. Today, however was a day unlike any other, today was the day they fall in love!

"George?, Harry?" Fred called sleepily from his four poster, "What time is it?"

Harry looked at his watch "7:00, why?"

"We better get up, if we want to prank the new girl, she gets up at 7:30"

"Right, Sarah isn't it?"

"Yeah I think so"

"George you still got the plans?"

There was no answer to Harry's call.

"George?" Fred tried.

At the moment the bathroom door flung open and in its wake, stood the only person identical to Fred, dressed in blue jeans and his homemade sweater with a large _G_ in the middle. His ginger hair strewn untidy over his head and freckled face.

"Hurry up, you two newbie might be up by now" he smirked at them

"George Weasley, sometimes I hate you" Harry replied in a joking manner, when he got out of bed and immediately dressed the same as George but with a large _H_ on his sweater.

"Yeah right Harry, you love us really" George responded in the same manner.

"Now that you're both done flirting, can we get on with the show?" Fred interrupted.

All three marched down the stairs to the common room, they weren't suprised to see Sarah doing the same book in hand.

"Remember the plan Harry?"

"Yes, I distract her while you and George sort out the feathers and glue. I guide her to the seat. She gets glued and feathered then bam! Human Chicken!"

"Off you then"

Harry obliged jumping the rest of the stairs and racing to the foot of the ones leading to the girls dorms while the twins ran into the common room to get busy. Soon enough Sarah was level with him.

"Hi Sarah" he greeted making her jump in surprise

"Oh hey Harry, I didn't see you there, how have you been" she replied in her usual American accent

"Oh you know same old same old, another death threat from Roy, the usual. What about you?"

"Not good, Harry. Not good at all"

"How come?"

"There's this boy I like, you might know him, but he's really popular and it's like he doesn't even notice me"

"Well why don't you come and sit down and we can talk about it" Harry replied guiding her into the common room after seeing the signal from George. She followed him reluctantly and turned a dark shade of crimson after being told to sit next to George.

Harry sat opposite her he knew what was coming, "so tell me about this boy you like Sarah, oh and don't mind Fred and George they're great listeners"

"This seats a bit uncomfortable," she complained shifting akwardly in her seat little did she know that she was glued to it and the glue was spread over her back."and it's really hot"

"Let me turned the fan on for you" George offered, walking around an turning on a fan, so that a box of feathers flew over Sarah, sticking to her back and straying into her hair. Fred, George and Harry fell to the floor laughing and were suprised to see that Sarh was laughing with them.

George thought then that Sarah was actually quite attractive when she was happy, the way her deep blue eyes lit up with happiness, the way her wavy blonde hair fell to her shoulders and many more features that George couldn't really explain but there was no denying it.

George Weasley was in love!

 _ **Will George act upon his feelings**_

 _ **What will the other make of it**_

 _ **Next time Fred's love**_


	2. The Bet

_**I haven't done anything with this in a while, I wanted how people reacted to this and surprisingly they've reacted well especially**_

 _ **ClearasDarkness**_

 _ **Where we left off last time**_

George thought then that Sarah was actually quite attractive when she was happy, the way her deep blue eyes lit up with happiness, the way her wavy blonde hair fell to her shoulders and many more features that George couldn't really explain but there was no denying it.

George Weasley was in love

 _ **Now, on with the show!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The bet**_

They sat there laughing for what felt like hours until eventually it was Sarah who broke the silence.

"Well thanks to you bullies I need to go take another shower, see you all at breakfast" she spoke in a voice George found angelic.

Tears of laughter leaking down their faces, Harry Fred and George wished Sarah goodbye and dissolved back into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Let's go down to the great hall, I'm starving now" George suggested and the other two merely nodded, laughing too much to speak. So the three gather their things and ,to maintain their Prankster image, untucked their shirts, rolled up their sleeves and filled their pockets with strange sweets before heading down to breakfast. Before they made it in the entrance hall, they found their path blocked by Roy Peters, a Slytherin boy with a square face, untidy black hair, a round belly and two enormous arms and legs, followed by his two gonnies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well if it isn't, thee worst of the worst at Hogwarts." He exclaimed loud enough for anyone in the entrance hall to hear them. "Come to fatten yourselves up, you scrawny little freaks?"

"We would but you've probably eaten it all so we'll just leave" Fred retorted making Roy's face turn as red as a tomato.

"How dare you..." Roy started but Harry interrupted with one of the oddest remarks he'd ever made.

"Here Crabbe Goyle, have a sweet" He shouted ove Roy and threw the two 'bodyguards' a strnage purple toffee each. Greedily, the two of them near enough swallowed the toffees whole, and immediately their noses started to bleed excessively.

"What have you done, filth?" Roy snapped reaching for his wand but Harry merely threw an orange toffee into Roy's mouth and strode into the great hall to roars of laughter from Fred as Roy's tongue grew at an exponential rate but George remained.

"What's up with you?" Fred asked his twin before diving into his plate if bacon.

"I think I'm in love." George answered making both Harry and Fred spit out their mouthfuls of pumpkin juice. "What?"

"You in love?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"You're George friggin Weasley you can't be love"

"Just because you can't get a girlfriend Potter!"

"Hey, George be nice!"

"Shut up Fred, you can't either!"

"Alright, I challenge you, I bet you 5 sickles me and Harry can get girlfriends before you"

"You're on"

"Come on Harry, we've got a bet to win"

Harry stammered in protest but gave in eventually and walked off with Fred leaving George alone with his bacon.

"This seat taken?" Came a voice from behind him and George span around to see who it belonged to. It was Sarah

"No not at all, Fred and Harry just left" he answered and she sat beside and pulled a plate of bacon towards her.

"I'm Sarah by the way, Sarah Duddy"

"George Weasley"

"Pleasure to meet you George"

"You too, Sarah, you're knew here aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Would you like me to show you around after lessons?"

"Yes that would be lovely thank you"

So with that they set off back up to Gryffindor Tower to collect their books for Defence Against The Dark Arts but the sight that met them at the portrait of the Fat Lady was one that puzzled them. It was Harry staring at the Fat Lady, paralysed with shook.

"What's wrong Harry?" George asked moving closer to his best friend.

"I just saw Fred making out Hermione!" Harry answered shaking but behind them made him jump back in fear and shake more violently.

"What?!" It was Ron.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **Why was Ron upset?**_

 _ **How will George react?**_

 _ **What will happen between George and Sarah?**_

 _ **Will Harry win the bet?**_

 _ **Find out next time**_


End file.
